


Nightmare Before Christmas

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [19]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Lucifer doesn't care for Christmas.Loudly.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Shorties [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457671
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Nightmare Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



"Christmas!" Lucifer said and tossed his hands in the air. 

Chloe pursed her mouth debating whether to ask. When Lucifer glared at her she knew she had to say something or the rant would include her. "So," she said in her most neutral tone, "what's wrong with Christmas?" 

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_? Do you have any idea what this time of the year originally celebrated rather than," here, Lucifer rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Jesus's birth?" Without giving Chloe a chance to reply, Lucifer went on. "His birth! Ha! Jesus wasn't born anywhere near the winter solstice. Dad's priests decided to drag in those poor pagans by saying, 'Sure, you can celebrate the longest night of the year but - oh, you need to worship this guy now!' So they obliterated that wonderful Saturnalia, with all the excess and drinking and drugs and well, just sheer joy. Now, it's a nightmare! All the good deeds and caroling and." Lucifer shuddered.

"So," Chloe said cautiously, "you could say this is a nightmare before Christmas?" 

"A nightmare about Christmas!" Lucifer corrected her. From the glint in his eyes, he could go on. Like she needed that. Well, there was probably one good way to shut him up. 

Sticking her hand in her blazer pocket, Chloe palmed what she found there. Stepping close to Lucifer, Chloe stood on her toes, dangling the sprig of fake pine over his head. As she did that, she grabbed Lucifer's chin with her other hand and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

Before he could react, Chloe stepped back. And smirked. 

"Detective?" The wondering note in his voice told her she'd definitely derailed his rant. 

"Merry Christmas, Lucifer. And sweet dreams."


End file.
